1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a metal-carbon composite of a core-shell structure and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, to a method of preparing a metal-carbon composite of a core-shell structure through simultaneous vaporization, in which a metal particle constitutes a core and carbon constitutes a shell, such that the metal-carbon composite can be prepared in the form of a powder and supported by a supporter, and a metal-carbon composite of a core-shell structure prepared by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with increasing depletion of noble metal resources, various studies have been conducted into noble metal catalysts having various functions while improving catalyst durability. Despite superior catalytic activity to other metal catalysts, noble metal catalysts have a problem of very high preparation costs. Thus, a technology for preparing noble metal nanoparticles and achieving high dispersion of the noble metal nanoparticles is suggested. In addition, there is an attempt to overcome severe deterioration in durability of noble metal catalysts, which occurs due to separation of metal particles from a composite during catalysis, which is formed by natural agglomeration of the metal particles with increasing temperature of the catalysis.
To solve such problems, the present invention provides a method of preparing a metal-carbon composite of a core-shell structure by producing noble metal nanoparticles through simultaneous vaporization while forming a carbon layer on a surface of the noble metal nanoparticle, whereby the metal particles can be prevented from agglomerating during high temperature catalysis and can be prevented from corroding or separating in the course of the reaction, thereby achieving considerable improvement of catalyst durability.
Tao Zheng, et al. prepared a platinum/carbon composite through carburization of a mixture of a Pt complex compound salt, surfactant, water and ethanol, and performed performance testing in CO oxidation. (see [Colloids and Surfaces A: Physicochem. Eng. Aspects 262 (2005) 52-56), “Ionic surfactant-mediated synthesis of Pt nanoparticles/nanoporous carbons composites”]) However, this method employs a solution process in which carburization of a precursor solution is performed at high temperatures, causing increase in manufacturing costs and requiring several processing stages to prepare the Pt/C composite, thereby making it difficult to simplify the overall process.
In addition, Korean Patent Publication 10-2011-0139994A discloses a method of preparing a lithium manganese oxide-carbon nano composite through mixing in an ionic solution. In this patent, the preparation of the composite requires several stages including solution reaction, crystal growth, strong acid/strong alkali treatment for removal of template components, heat treatment for alloying, and the like.